Gumball's Big Day
by BJsprite
Summary: Gumball is about to have the biggest day of his life!


It was a casual day in the City of Elmore. However, this is different in the shithole known as Elmore Junior High. Everyday was a crappy day in there. Especially, for Gumball and Darwin.  
There days were never interesting. Gumball is sitting on the bench writing a love letter for Penny in his notepad, while Darwin looked at him oddly. "What are you doing?" said Darwin "writing another love letter to Penny, you here that? "LOVE" something you will never understand" remarked Gumball. "Fuck Off, Gumball" Darwin yelled as he punched him in the arm.  
Gumball screeched in pain. "what's the matter? you can't take a punch?" said Darwin. "Yes i can! I just hate YOUR punches, that's all" replied Gumball. Darwin laughed at his reply.  
"your a pussy". Before Gumball could make another pussy reply, the bell had rung and lunch was officially over. "remember what i said, Gumball" said Darwin. Gumball and Darwin headed to Miss Simian 's class for 6th Period (im not even sure if they have other classes). As Gumball sat down he stared at his true love, Penny Fitzgerald. In Gumball's Eyes, she was the perfect girl. He starting staring at her antlers and was turned on by them. Gumball had a fetish for peanuts and antlers.

Friday Night, was his Nut Day, in which he would go to his favorite porn website,NutHub . com, and masturbate to Peanuts. Penny was no exception, he pretends that the peanuts on NutHub are Penny herself. Gumball kept on staring at her antlers and eventually got an erection. He was thinking of masturbating right there under the desk, but he had a better idea. He was recently hearing about how girls get turned on by male penises. This was especially present in Middle School and High School. So, Gumball decided to show his penis to Penny. He slowly zipped his fly down and whipped his juicer out. Before he was able to show penny, Terri noticed his penis first and screamed.  
"SHUT UP TERRI!" screamed Gumball as he stood up. This caught the classes attention and Everyone noticed his Long John sticking out. Everyone screamed at the horror of Gumball's Dick. He ignored them and went on to show Penny. She screamed at the sight of it and tried to stab him with a pen. She tossed the pen at Gumball, but missed and landed on his anus.  
Juices starting flying out of Gumball's butthole and filled the room with juices and other fluids. Gumball couldn't believe it, he enjoyed it! He orgasmed in front of the entire class who were still in shock of what was happening. He masturbated in front of Penny while juices flew all over the classroom. He finally jizzed all over Penny, she screeched and ran out of the room crying. "TO THE OFFICE, GUMBALL! NOW!" yelled Miss Simian. Gumball sadly walked out of the class, disappointed that he didn't win his crush's heart.

There was a problem, Gumball's Pants. His zipper broke and his penis stuck out. it was glued to the broken zipper with semen and the unknown anus juice.

Gumball entered the office with Principal Brown having a pissed off look on his face. "Gumball, what the hell happened to you? and why is your penis sticking out there? Gumball got pissed off at that remark and attacked the Principal. "Get off of me you little shit!" screamed Principal Brown. He was struggling to break free but to no avail. Gumball grabbed his zipper dick and placed it in his mouth. Gumball enjoyed the way he licked his salty, juicy, crunchy, semen filled penis. Brown was able to enjoy it as well. He was sweating from the way Gumball was forcing him to stay down. He actually was starting to find the cat sexy. After 15 Minutes of the BJ, Brown escaped and tackled Gumball onto the desk. Before he could say anything, Brown shushed him and told him to enjoy the ride that he is about to participate in.  
He whipped his furry brown cock out and placed in Gumball's tight anus. His furry coated balls flew all over the place as Anus Juice began to come out of his anus, obviously. Gumball had ink come out of his butthole. This is due to the pen that Penny shoved up his ass. They both were finding true joy in their life. Brown enjoyed fucking Gumball more than sexual dildo time with Miss Simian on sunday afternoons. Gumball found this 10x better than masturbating. Gumball and Brown continued having doggy style buttsex for 25 minutes. The Office was filled with Black and White textures and fluids and even a bit of blood mixed in.

Something odd was happening to Principal Brown as he fucked Gumball. Termites started popping out his fur! Six of them landed on the tip of Gumball's penis and were able to crawl in. Gumball orgasmed and felt the termites crawl down his long john. The termites were able to make it to the lower intestine. Once they made it there, the termites began to produce egg cells. Coming from six termites, a few egg cells fell right into the anus of Gumball Watterson. The egg cells weren't able to make it out the anus but instead landed on the pen. We zoom out and see Principal Brown fucking the shit out of Gumball. Brown screamed in joy as he wiggled his furry joystick in Gumball's big blue ass. "oh i-i-i-i-i've been a bad cat!" yelled out Gumball "oh yes, you have you sexy little beast, UGH! YOUR MY FAVORITE STUDENT EVER!" screamed out Brown.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, the pen flew out of Gumball's anus and landed on the desk. Both Gumball and Brown stared at it awkwardly until Gumball grabbed it and once again, shoved it up his ass. Gumball orgasmed as a mixture of semen, blood , and ink flew out the butthole. "Give me some of that shit!" yelled the Principal. "Fuck You, i found this first" Gumball Replied. Both stared angrily at each other before finally brawling it out for it. Gumball whipped Brown with his tail while he counter attacked and bitch slapped him.  
They continued this for 5 Minutes before finally, Gumball pulled the ultimate attack. He grabbed his penis, masturbated... and grew his dick to SuperSize!

He grabbed principal brown and cut him in half using his SuperSized penis. Gumball had won it... he won the egg celled pen. He couldn't believe it! However, he realized. He has just killed his first and only fuck buddy! He quickly broke down in tears now that his fuck buddy was gone. Gumball couldn't take the pain so he did what he had to do and started making out with is 2 piece corpse. He eventually began masturbating on the corpse and turned from red to white in minutes!

Afterwards, the bell had rung and school was now over. Gumball kissed his fuck buddy goodnight and left.

He felt like a man now. He didnt need penny or anyone in his Family.

He was his own man now

Though it turns out, Gumball got aids and produced termite babies from his butthole.

He created a new life form known as... GumBrownItes.

Gumball died 4 weeks later

The ENd


End file.
